


#14 Tears

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Light Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul enjoyed the sight of those tears running down Ash's cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#14 Tears

The crystalline drops glinted in the light as they slid down the boy's pale cheeks. He was curled up in a tight ball and crying without making a sound, hugging his knees to his chest. Paul stood in front of him, doing nothing but watch Ash cry with a cold look in his eyes. His lips twitched into a faint smile. The whole reason Ash was crying right now, it was all because of him and he felt no remorse as he saw those tears fall. In a way, he was actually enjoying it. The annoying trainer was so much better when he was like this. When he was in a good mood, Paul just found him so irritating and wanted to make him shut his mouth.

"Please, just go away," Ash whispered in a voice choked by tears. He pressed his face into his knees and trembled. "Leave me alone, Paul."

Paul had no intention of obeying his wishes just yet. He enjoyed seeing him like this too much to just up and leave. He knelt down and reached out to seize Ash's chin. Ash made a weak sound of protest when Paul forced his face up until their eyes met. 

"Your tears are so beautiful." Paul's smile grew even wider. "I like to see them."

Ash grabbed onto Paul's hand and wrenched it away. He brought his wrist up to rub the tears from his eyes. His teeth ground together and he looked into Paul's eyes, his own flashing with indignation. "You're sick. Why do you like hurting me so much?"

"Because I want to see your tears more often." Paul leaned forward and gripped Ash by the shoulders, pressing his lips against Ash's. He felt Ash feebly struggling within his grasp before giving up the fight and going limp. Paul made a soft sound in his throat and he turned his head so that he could lick at the salty tears running down Ash's cheeks. Ash shivered at the sensation of Paul's soft, wet tongue running over his bare skin.

The tears tasted just as good as they looked. Paul leaned back and gazed at Ash's face, marred with confusion and pain. He reached out and gripped Ash's jaw again, squeezing hard until Ash released a cry of pain. As he let go, he saw that more tears had come to his eyes, triggered by the pain he had just caused him. "You are never going to understand why I do what I do," Paul said in a soft voice, caressing Ash's cheek with a thumb. "Just keep crying your tears for me."

Ash didn't want to cry, he really didn't, but when Paul treated him as cruelly as this, it was easier to just cry than to try and defy him. So he cried all the tears he could and prayed that someday Paul would stop wanting to hurt him in this way.


End file.
